Call It Evil
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: A hidden secret. Passed down through generations. A great danger. Soon to be unleashed. Mummy, Indiana Jones Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ I own it all, everything, the world is mine! Or maybe its not...  
_Authors Note_: This is very short, I know, so sue me... wait a minute, don't.  
_Anothers Authors Note_: Major credit for this goes to my great friend, angeldeathdealer. Thanks for putting up with me trying to work out what to do for this and then through the 'argument' after about giving credit! Wityhout you I'd be stuck!

* * *

"We can't allow anyone to find it. It's too powerful." 

"So we hide, and protect it."

"Hide it at Hamunaptra. My people already protect the area, we can be sure it won't be found. Plus I will not have to give a reason for them to protect it."

"Will you be able to do that on your own? It will look suspicious if we all go to hide it."

"Don't worry. I can manage."

"Do we agree that our children will be told of this? When they are old enough?"

"Yes, then it can remain hidden and protected. I should go, this needs to be hidden."

The last to speak, a Medjai man, bid the other three a farewell and swung himself onto his horse, quickly riding into the desert. The others, an Egyptian woman, man and an American, climbed onto their camels and also rode off, though in a different direction to the Medjai.

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me please, critism is appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I own nothing, except some random bad guys, Akila and the dad.  
Authors Note: Short again, I know. Call it a really bad habit if you must. The next one is longer, they kind of get longer as the chapters progress.  
Another Author's Note: Thank you angeldeathdealer, we're even when you think about it. I help you woith yours, you help me with mine 'though you help me more) Huge credit to my good friend for starting me off on this, and for keeping me going when I just want to give up.

* * *

Someone shook Evy awake and she opened her eyes to look into the face of her startled mother. 

"Evy, darling." She whispered" Come on, we have to get out of here."

Evy nodded and pulled herself from her bed. Her mother took her hand and walked from the young girls room.

Evy father stood there, holding her older brothers hand tightly.

"Akila! Take the children and run! I'll catch up!" he pushed Jonathan towards his mother's arms and set off determinedly down the stairs, where sounds of intruders came.

Akila stared after him and made a move as if to follow.

"Mummy?" Evy said quietly, "Where's Daddy going?"

"No where darling." Her mother replied "Come on, we've got to go visit Nana." The young Evy nodded, not really understanding the trouble currently on the ground floor of their house.

X

Several hours later, Akila, Evy and Jonathan were in a small bungalow on the outskirts of the city they lived in.

"Mama," Evy said, "I thought we were going to Nana's."

Akila reached out and pulled her daughter to her, her eyes darting from her sleeping son to the barricaded door.

"We will soon darling, we're just staying here for now." She told her child. Evy nodded and sleepily buried her head into her mothers shoulder, not noticing the pistol Akila held in white knuckled hands.

"Where's Papa, Mama?" Evy asked sleepily.

"I don't know, Evy." Her mother replied, silent tears falling down her face "I truly don't know." She stroked her daughter's dark hair as the young girl fell towards sleep and wondered if her husband had made it from their house.

* * *

To My Reviewer:

Shattered-Silence: Yeah, I know it's short. I seriously apoligise fopr that. I have some problem writing long fics at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter, except Rhea and possibly some random students…

* * *

Indiana Jones closed the door to his house and set his briefcase down. As he entered the lounge he stopped and frowned at the dark haired girl sitting in one of the chairs. 

"How'd you get in here?" he asked "And should you be drinking that?" he nodded to the rum bottle in the girls hand and she shrugged

"I came through the front door, aint that hard." She told him "And mam's never minded if I drink." To emphasise her point she pulled the bottle to her lips.

"Does your mum know you're here?" Indiana asked

"Probably not. She's too busy with her new man to notice me." She replied, scowling.

"Rhea, you're impossible." Indiana sighed and sat down opposite the girl.

"Yeah. Mam says that a lot about me to." Rhea responded.

"How'd you get here then?" he asked

"Stole some cash offa the new man and brought a boat ticket. It'll take them a while to realise."

"What am I going to do with you?" Indiana asked tiredly. The girl grinned

"I don't know dad, what ya gonna do?"

X

"Jones. A word if I may."

"Yeah, hang on. Class dismissed." The class got up from their seats and exited the room

"How can I help Marcus?" Indiana asked when the class had finally left.

Marcus leant forwards, his arms resting on Indy's desk

"Are you aware of the necklace of Hateshepsut, Indy?" he asked. Indy's briefcase slipped off the desk and he stooped quickly to catch it.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." He said, "It's supposed to be the necklace of the Egyptian Female King of the 18th dynasty. The necklace is said to have enough destructive power to destroy whole cities. It's also a myth."

"That's not what the Nazi's think." Marcus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Indy asked, though he knew what Marcus was talking about.

"They're going after it. We want you to get it first, if it exists." Indy pondered for a moment.

"I'll need two plane tickets for Cairo." He said eventually.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angel-death-dealer: Yay! I updated again! Baby Evy is gorgeous –huggles little girl-

Jinxeh: The Mummy is a brilliant film! I can't watch it much, I don't own a copy and have to lend off my Nan . It is spooky how we like the same films! You really want to know how many stories I've got? Well, written down there are about 37 fan fictions and 4 originals… Coffee STILL Isn't For Teenagers will rock!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Rhea, and the camels!

* * *

Rhea looked at her father, pushing the hat on her head back slightly to observe him better as he bartered for the two camels. 

"Ya know dad, if he doesn't give them to us for a fair price, we could always steal them." She said thoughtfully

"And if you offer to steal one more thing I'll throw you into the deal." Indy replied as he led the two camels towards her.

"Ya wouldn't do that!" Rhea said in mock horror. Indy raised an eyebrow

"Want to bet on that?" he asked and swung onto his camel.

"You're so horrible." Rhea observed, moving to the side of her camel and glared up at it, being nearly a foot smaller.

All attempts to mount the camel were futile as it would move each time Rhea tried to climb onto it. In the end she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Listen up you horrible spit bag." She hissed, making Indy snort with laughter "I don't like you and you obviously feel the same about me so I'll strike a deal with you. Let me ride you and I promise not to murder you." The camel looked at her for a moment before taking a couple of steps forwards and tried to look innocent. Rhea growled.

"Why you-" she started when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she elbowed the person before spinning around. The person she'd elbowed was about 35. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and he had symbols of protection tattooed onto his cheekbones.

"I'm sorry." Rhea apologised quickly "Really sorry, you startled me."

The man shook his heads, silencing Rhea's apologies and looked up at Indy

"Indiana Jones?" he asked. Indy tensed slightly, noticing the sword within the folds of the newcomer's clothes, before nodding.

"I am Ardeth Bey." The newcomer stated. "The others are waiting our arrival at Hamunaptra."

Indy nodded again and Ardeth turned to Rhea's camel. He grabbed its reins as it tried to run off and spoke to it in Arabic. The stubborn creature reluctantly knelt down and allowed Rhea to climb on.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. "This is a really horrible camel." Ardeth smiled and whistled, a horse came through the crowds and he swung himself onto it.

"The camels sold here always have spirit." He told the girl and they started to move off "Some, like yours, have a little too much."

* * *

Toxic: Yay! Ardeth!  
Rhea: Shut up Toxic  
Toxic: I will not be silenced!  
(I have no idea either, I'm just really hyper!)

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angel-death-dealer: Heehee, Bay Evy is soo sweet! Thanks for the review!

Windvuur: The Mummy and The Mummy Returns are two of the greatest films ever! I think the story is going to stay in Egypt, I'm not sure yet! The Star Wars movie came out here on the 19th May, I just haven't been able to see it yet! (Like all wicked films, I like them and my friends don't. I'm always on my own to go and see them) Heehee, my brother and his friends dressed up for The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy and I'm going to dress up for the new PotC (which won't be until next year but I don't care) Blood and light sabres? Cool! Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Rhea and the camels. No one else belongs to me… damn.

* * *

"Mum." Alex yelled, dashing from his tent and running to where his mother and father stood over a map "Tell Uncle Jonathan, he's cheating." Evy looked up as her son came over, her brother right behind him.

"What's he cheating at?" Evy asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously

"Nothing Old Mum," Jonathan gasped, "Just a mutual disagreement…"

"Cards." Alex said, cutting Jonathan off and smiling. "He doesn't play poker fairly."

Evy rounded on her brother.

"You're teaching my son to play gambling games?" she exploded; Jonathan tried to say something as Evy attacked him, pulling him to the ground.

"Children." Rick said, before turning to his grinning son "Alex, if you want to learn how to play poker, ask me. I can teach you better than you're Uncle." Evy and Jonathan stopped fighting and Evy went to attack her husband.

"Oh look." He said, dodging swiftly "Here comes everyone's favourite Medjai."

Sure enough a three figures were coming over the horizon towards the oasis they were camped at.

"Don't think this has got you out of trouble." Evy warned her husband as she straightened her outfit.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rick mumbled, although his face showed he had hoped it would have.

As the figures came closer the small family group could make out Ardeth Bay on his black horse, a man on a camel, followed closely by a female with long dark hair escaping from a hat and trailing out like a flag.

"Girls?" Alex said in a disgusted way "Yuck." Evy cuffed him lightly

"Alex!" she scolded, "That's no way to talk."

"What?" her son asked, his question was unanswered when Ardeth and his companions reached them.

Ardeth was the first to put his feet on solid ground. Followed closely by the man. Who pulled his hat from his head.

"Hello." He was greeted warmly by Evy "I'm Evelyn O'Connell, please call me Evy. This is my son Alex, husband Rick and my brother, Jonathan." She greeted her family in turn and pumped Indy's hand

"Hi." He said back "I'm Indiana Jones, this is my daughter Rhea." He gestured to the camel his daughter sat on and she smiled down at the O'Connell's and Jonathan

"Hey there!" she said friendlily and then hit the camel lightly on his head. "You gonna kneel so I can get off ya brute?" she asked. The animal walked several paces forwards in reply before trying to run off with Rhea on the back. Ardeth caught it before it had gone two paces and Rhea slipped from it's back, landing lightly on her feet.

"Stupid, bloody beast." She growled, "I hate you so very, very much." She walked back to the laughing group and smiled

"I hate camels." She said simply, Jonathan nodded his head in agreement and then turned to Indy.

"I take we're all here for the same reason?" he asked.

"Well, in your case, and that of my husbands," Evy said, turning to her brother "You two being here could be completely different to the reason the rest of us are. Jonathan put on a hurt face and turned

"Fine." He said dejectedly "Then until we're all settled, I'm going to play cards." Rhea smiled evilly and followed after him as he head towards his tent.

"Mr. Jonathan, Sir." She said sweetly "You couldn't teach me to play poker could you?" Jonathan turned to her

"Go on then, if your father won't mind. I'll get my cards." He walked into his tent and Rhea's grin widened

"Can we bet?" she asked

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: OMG! They're making a new Mummy film? That's so awesome! Ardeth is the greatest Mummy character ever! It was sad when Horace died… it made poor Ardeth unhappy!

Windvuur: The new PotC has got The Flying Dutchman in, and it's got Davy Jones as well! It will be awesome, and Jack Sparrow will be in it and it'll be so freaking awesome! Calms down Anyway… Glad you liked the chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Rhea, nothing else.

* * *

"Come on Uncle Jon!" Alex yelled. Jonathan gave him a grin

"Don't worry Alex, I've never lost at this before." He told the young boy

"Funny, neither has Dad. Come on Dad, show him what a Jones can do!" Rhea replied, and hit her dad lightly on the shoulder. The two children were watching Indy and Jonathan in a drinking game, one that had been going on for several minutes. A bottle of Scotch and several empty shot glasses stood beside a piece of paper with tallies on it. Keeping score of the drinks being consumed on the crate they were using as a table.

"Your turn Jonathan." Indy told the other man. This was not the kind of thing they should be doing before two children under the legal drinking age, and the reason for doing it was slightly immature. Indy trying to get the money his daughter had won _gambling _against the man, he was sure his daughter had cheated and wasn't sure why he was trying to win her the money, he'd just confiscate it and reprimand her later.

"Right-o my good man." Jonathan said drunkenly. He reached out and carefully picked up the shot-glass of scotch. Raising it to his lips, he drank it in one gulp and set the glass down on the table, swaying slightly as he did so.

"Your turn Jones." He slurred, Indy nodded and picked up his own glass, doing the same as Jonathan, with less of a sway in his movements. Rhea nodded and marked the two down on the sheet

"Come on people, pick it up. We're falling to sleep here!" she muttered. Alex grinned at the girl's words. Against what he'd said earlier, this girl was a lot of fun.

"Calm down." Jonathan mumbled, he lifted his shot glass and it slipped from his hand, shattering on the crate and showering him with glass and Scotch.

"Yes!" Rhea shouted, leaping up and punching the air "Score one for the Jones'!" She laughed happily and held out a hand to Jonathan "Money please." She demanded nicely. Jonathan grumbled as her stood up but complied to the girls' wishes, setting off towards his tent as the others walked, or in Indy's case _staggered _to the fire where the others were.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Windvuur: The movie will rock! Wales is the same as always, wet. It rains non-stop here, I swear it. Although it didn't rain today…

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: How did you know? Rhea is a good card player; it probably isn't hard to beat Jonathan at cards though! She didn't take all his money; she wants him to have some for the next time they play!

Jinxeh: Heehee, wonder how he'd look to have a Goth girl and a pirate girl huggling him? The new movie will be awesome! Jonathan is annoying sometimes, I admit, but he's pretty funny! Heehee, Rhea is a great card player!


	7. Chapter 6

Yes! I still exist! It's taken me ages to update anything because I've been revising for exams! Lucky, I only have two more on the 28th and then I'm done, so I'm trying to get out of my writers block and back into writing, so I apologise for the slow updates these next few weeks!

Thanks to Angel-death-dealer for helping me with this chapter!

* * *

Jonathan staggered over to the others and sat down hard in front of the fire, blinking at the bright flames as he turned to his friends.

"I say chaps," he slurred, "That was enjoyable wasn't it? I have enough money left to go against you another time."

"Have you been gambling Jonathan?" Evy asked sharply, looking at her older brother "And drinking?"

"Me?" Jonathan asked in shock "No Old Mum, wouldn't dream of doing such things." He waved his arms around slightly whilst leaning dangerously to the left. Evy scowled and walked over to her brother

"You have been drinking." She reprimanded "I can smell it on you." She cuffed her brother across the head and he yelped in pain

"Steady on Old Mum." He said as he cradled his head "What was that for?"

"For setting a bad influence for my son." Evy replied, moving round to Rick and dropping down beside him, Rick was talking to Ardeth and, without pausing, wrapped an arm around his wife and hugged her.

Ardeth stopped speaking suddenly and stood up, he looked around for several moments before turning to his friends.

"A sandstorm is coming." He explained "We should get under cover." The group nodded and Evy stood, calling her son over from where he had been talking to Rhea, the two walked over

"What's happening?" Rhea asked as she watched her father and Rick dose the fire

"There's a sandstorm coming." Evy explained "We need to get inside." The two children nodded and ran to their tents as the winds started to pick up. Indy and Rick finished putting the fire out in time to see Rhea and Alex entering their small tents and Evy entering the shared one of her and Rick. Ardeth was ensuring the animals were tide down safely. The three ran into their tents and closed up all gaps into them. They had all prepared for such an event as the sandstorm that was now whipping around their tents; they knew that the others would be fine. Settling down, they fell, one by one, to sleep.

X

When the group awoke, the sandstorm had blown itself out and now left over three feet of sand over the whole area. Ardeth was the first to do anything, untying the animals and setting up another fire. The others joined him one by one, each silent as they looked over the quiet scene that the deadly sandstorm had left. Jonathan was the last to emerge from his tent. Tussled haired he stumbled over to the fire, holding his head in one hand and blinking tiredly.

"I say chaps," he grumbled "I've got a blinding headache, any chance of turning the sun down?" he looked around at the desert and sat down heavily

"I don't see why we had to come here for a bloody necklace." He grumbled, taking a drink from the canteen at his hip "A book was bad enough." Evy, who was walking past him at that moment, whacked him across the head

"Jonathan!" she yelled "We can't trust you to keep quiet about anything! I should tie and gag you one of these days!" she looked as though she were about to murder her older brother, and was only stopped when Rhea, who was standing beside her, asked

"What's all this about a necklace? Something I should know about?"

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Windvuur: Wicked is an awesome word! Glad you liked the chapter!

Jinxeh: That part in the second film is really funny! Ardeth is still the greatest character in those films though!

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Yeah, I suppose the 'yes' was a big give away! Jonathan is so easy to get money out of!

Angel-death-dealer: No! Don't hate yourself! I'm sure there's a very good reason why you didn't review for a while! Gambling is funny, poor Jonathan lost though… oh well. Baby Evy needs to lay off the lollypops; she's too hyper, lol!

Isu: Glad you like this so far!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here except for Rhea and Quest #looks over to evil lawyers who appeared due to lack of Disclaimer in last chapter# 'Now get lost!' (everyone wave goodbye to the lawyers!)

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. This necklace belonged to some Egyptian woman called Hateshepsut, and she was the…"

"The Egyptian Female King of the 18th dynasty." Evy finished for the girl, noting her enthusiasm in this conversation

"Right." Rhea nodded "And it's got enough power in it to destroy anything?"

"Anything" Indy agreed, throwing a log onto the fire and standing up, "Do you still have the book I gave you for your twelfth birthday?"

"In my tent." The girl answered distractedly, focusing her attention on the woman before her "And you, and dad, and Ardeth all have to protect it?"

"And all of our family, of blood, once they are old enough." Evy said, her eyes gleaming as she told the girl, Rick and Jonathan had taken Alex off, as Evy said he was still to young to hear this, but Rhea was listening with awe, she was almost sixteen years old, and would be told of all this as soon as her birthday came round anyway.

"Right." Rhea said again "And now the Nazi's want it."

"Yes," Evy replied, "We tried to keep it a secret, apparently there's been a person who has decided to let them know about it."

"And we're here to stop them getting it? Isn't it a bit easy to beat us?"

"It will be." Ardeth agreed "But we've got the desert and many other Medjai and then the necklace itself, it needs us to be able to activate it."

"What do you mean us?" Rhea asked, Ardeth went to answer but a yell from Rhea's tent stopped him

"Rhea!" Indy yelled, coming out of the tent, holding a bundle of fur in his hand and nursing a bleeding finger

"I forgot about Quest!" Rhea shrieked, gathering up the bundle of fur from Indy and hugging it "I'm sorry baby." She cooed

"You're psychotic." Indy mumbled, "What the hell is it and why do you have it?"

"I know I'm psychotic." Rhea said to him, "Quest is a ferret and I couldn't leave him with mum and her new guy! They'd skin him!" she turned on her heel and walked over to the fire, sitting in front of it and hugging her pet

"Rather her than me." Indy muttered, walking to his tent in search of a band-aid.

"Who screamed?" Rick asked, Alex and Jonathan behind him as they searched the camp for the source of the noise.

"Rhea's brought her pet ferret and it bit her father." Evy explained to her husband.

"A ferret? Cool!" Alex's face lit up at the words, forgetting his anger in not being allowed to hear about the necklace Jonathan had spoke about, he sped over to Rhea.

"Well." Jonathan said, "Those two seem to get on well enough"

"I haven't forgotten you're still in trouble." Evy replied, pointing a finger at her brother before walking off

"There goes my hope." Jonathan muttered.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Windvuur: Glad you liked the chapter! I have updated!

Angel-death-dealer: Yay for hyperness-ness! #Hands baby Evy lollypops# Jonathan always gets himself in trouble, but it'll never get old!

Jinxeh: I think we all would, no matter what the life-or-death situation was! Ardeth is the greatest ever in all the Mummy things! He just rox! Yeah, I love the fact they're making a PotC 2, and a 3rd one to! Didn't know about Keith Richards though, I know Bootstraps coming back though…


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Rhea, Quest, the camels and the evil guys!

* * *

"Rhea, come on." Indy called over. Rhea scowled and turned her camel, with great difficulty, so that it was going the same way as everyone else. They set off slowly, Alex and Jonathan still yawning, as it was very early in the morning.

"Why we going so early dad?" Rhea asked, Indy had stopped his camel until his daughter was level with him and the two backed up the group

"We're going to Hamunaptra, where _it_'s hidden, we've got to meet some of the other Medjai there then we can protect the whole place." Rhea nodded, gazing onward in the still dark sky for a sign of anything

"How long 'til we get there?" she asked

"An hour, if we keep to this pace." Evy replied, drawing level with them "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah. Everything's peachy." Rhea replied, turning her camel's head so that it went in a straight line. Quest was perched happily on her shoulder; survey the world with interest as they travelled quietly through the already scorching desert.

X

Almost an hour later, they reached Hamunaptra, slowing their animals down completely; each person slipped from its back and looked around.

"It's quiet." Rhea said, "Where are your friends?"

"There." Ardeth replied, and then drew his sword quickly. Rick and Jonathan both drew pistols and Indy his whip. With the two Medjai who had appeared at the crest of a dune, came at least eight other men.

"Rhea, stick with Evy and Alex." Indy said

"Yes sir." Rhea replied, knowing this was not a time to disobey her usually laid back father. The men who had been on the dune had reached the bottom of it now, and where metres from Ardeth and the others.

"Good morning." One of the men called out in a heavy German accent "Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

"We'll pass." Rick replied, The German man looked at him, Ardeth, Jonathan and Indy and smiled

"Dr. Jones!" he crowed, "We meet again."

"Unfortunately." Indy replied

"No need to be like that Dr. Jones." The man said, his eyes going past Indy and to Rhea, who resembled her father a lot "And you brought your daughter! And I see the Egyptian woman has brought her child to! How lovely!" He raised a whistle to his lips and blew twice, hard. There was silence for a moment and suddenly around a hundred men appeared over the top of the dunes, each dressed similar to the German, and each brandishing a weapon.

"I don't think this is particularly good." Rhea muttered to herself

"Ardeth Bay." The German said happily, looking confidently towards the Medjai man, but speaking as one would to a six year old "I take it you know now where the loyalties of these two men," he swept an arm towards the two Medjai wither side of him "truly lie. We will be needing some of you to help us reach our goal."

"We will not help you." Ardeth replied levelly. The German man laughed nasally and made a hand gesture to his men, the all walked forwards, reaching out to grab the people they surrounded. Ardeth, Indy, Rick and Jonathan began to fight furiously as the enemy came closer to them and Rhea did the one thing she could think of.

Being sure Quest was safely sitting on her shoulder; she spun around to face the closest of the Germans and pushed past them

"Erhalten Sie das Mädchen!" Someone yelled angrily. Several men reached out to grab her, but Rhea dodged round each of them. One who did catch hold of her wrist let go hurriedly when Quest nimbly bounded down Rhea's arm and bit the man's fingers.

"RUN RHEA!" Came a yell, Indy having just realised what the girl was doing. There was a loud shout of Arabic as Ardeth urged her on, followed by some swearing in the same language. A scream made Rhea turn her head back towards the crowd; at least twenty people were running towards her, her father and friends lost from sight within the mass of others. Rhea swung her head round again, too late to stop herself from hitting the area of rumble. She attempted to jump it, her left leg catching a rock and making her right leg come down heavily between two pieces of rubble. There was a bullwhip like crack as Rhea tumbled to the ground with a scream and lay there, panting.

She struggled to turn round as a person slowed to a stop beside her, turning her head slightly she met the eyes of a German, who grinned nastily at her, raised his gun, and brought it crashing down over her left temple, forcing the girl to fall into darkness.

* * *

Translations:

Erhalten Sie das Mädchen! – Get the Girl!

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angel-death-dealer: I want Quest to. Or a rat, but no one will let me have one. Sure you can have one, but make sure you look after him very well drops Quest into Angel's hands Jonathan will always be in trouble for something! I suppose Indy did deserve it, lol!

Windvuur: Glad you still like this. That part was cool!

Jinxeh: Heehee, I don't like the lawyers, I'm glad they've gone! I want a ferret, or a rat; they're all so cute!

Jen Lennon: Glad you like it so far!

Cookie044: Yay! You enjoy my story! Keep reading, please.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Rhea, the bad guys, the camels and Quest!

* * *

Rhea came round with a loud groan and a hand clamped across her mouth. Startled, she jabbed her elbow into the person behind her. The person groaned in a familiar pained voice

"Ardeth? Is that you?" Rhea asked

"Yes, and Alex is here also." Ardeth replied

"Sorry." Rhea apologised "You startled me and I –" a low hissing cut her off

"What was that?" Alex asked

"Snake." Ardeth whispered back

"Oh goodie, snakes." Rhea whispered sarcastically "Just as well dad ain't 'ere. He hates snakes." The hiss came again, and was joined by several others

"There should be an exit here somewhere." Ardeth said, "We need to find it." Alex and Ardeth stood carefully, squinting in the dark in hope of seeing the snakes or a way out.

"Ardeth?" Rhea said, fear in her voice "I can't move."

"They're only snakes." Ardeth replied

"No. I don't mean that I'm scared by them." Rhea replied, "I think my leg's broken." Ardeth swore swiftly in Arabic and walked slowly over to her. He took her arms and pulled her up slowly, hearing her hiss and felt her shake in pain as she stood. There was the sound of rock on rock and a door opened, sending light into the room.

"I did it." Alex said, almost as if he was in trouble. He slipped through the door with Ardeth and Rhea following behind him and several guns in their faces stopped them.

"Denkend nicht, an das Entgehen, sind wir?" a cold voice asked mockingly.

X

The three sat in side of a heavily guarded tent in a German camp. Ardeth growled as he heard people walk past their 'prison' and then looked over to the two children.

Alex sat beside a paled Rhea. As much as they hated to admit it, the two had become good friends. Rhea was not looking well. She had paled dramatically since they had exited the snake-infested tomb and now sat there, shaking and sweating. She was constantly fighting off the comforting darkness that was trying to cloud her vision.

"Rhea?" Ardeth said eventually and the girl's eyes snapped open

"Ar-Ardeth?" she replied shakily

"You are not well, I need to look at your leg." The girl nodded and Ardeth moved towards her and crouched. Her moved her skirt to her knee and swore heavily in Arabic

Her leg had been badly broken in several places. The whole leg was bruised, just above her ankle her leg was swollen and close to her knee part of the bone jutted out

"It bad?" she asked weakly. Ardeth didn't reply, instead he tore several strips from his robe

"I take that as yeah." Rhea answered herself

"Alex, go sit over there." Ardeth said. The boy nodded and quickly moved to the opposite side of the tent.

"Real bad." Rhea observed in a faint whisper before Ardeth silenced her. He put a hand either side of her ankle, making her gasp and try to pull back, running a thumb across the swelling, Ardeth pin-pointed where one bone jutted out from the rest.

"Ardeth?" Rhea questioned. He merely bit his lip in reply and looked into her eyes

"Don't move." He said.

"Yeah. Like, where am I going with my leg like this – SHIT!" she finished in a yell and glared at Ardeth, gritting her teeth.

"I haven't done anything yet." He told her "Just get ready." Rhea curled her bottom lip and was about to reply when Ardeth pressed against the bone in her ankle and pulled her leg slightly so the ends fitted against each other, it made Rhea scream loudly and tears rolled down her face. Ardeth bound her ankle tightly with one of the strips he'd torn from his robe, not daring to look into the girls face.

"What's going on in 'ere?" a voice roared and the tent flap twitched open to reveal the face of a very large man

"Snake." Rhea gritted, twitching her skirt to hide her injured leg "Apologies."

"Keep it down then." The man hissed and the tent flap twitched closed again

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked

"P-peachy." Rhea groaned. She closed her eyes and let her head slump forward, her breathing becoming deeper but ragged. Ardeth frowned, but gently pushed the girl so she was lying on the floor, and ran a hand over her head, frown deepening at the fact she was burning up. He turned slightly to see that Alex had fallen asleep, and then sat in silence between the two, watching Rhea with gritted teeth as her condition worsened, hoping for a chance that they could escape shortly.

X

"Have you got everything?" Rick asked Evy

"Yes. Get them back soon, I'll meet you back at the Oasis." She leaned down from the camel and gave her husband a quick peck on the forehead "Bring our son home safely." She added before rising up again and spurring the camel away from the men. They watched her go and then Rick turned to the other two.

"Guns sorted?" he asked Jonathan.

"Loaded, in good working order and spare bullets ready." The man answered, he was sporting a black eye from the battle against the Germans "Are we moving now?"

"Camels are ready to go when you are." Indy answered his question, leading the animals over, amongst them was Ardeth's horse and on Indy's shoulder sat Quest, who had ran back to Indy as Rhea had been taken.

The three men got onto their camels quickly, checking to see if their weapons were ready, before spurring their rides on to follow the German tracks.

* * *

Translations:

Denkend nicht, an das Entgehen, sind wir? – Not thinking of escaping, are we?

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angel-death-dealer: They all get to be heroes! I am so evil to my characters.

Windvuur: Heehee, I have a huge thing about all these lovely languages! My summer's just started and I've already been on a camp and it rain, a lot, sounds like a typical summer!

Jen Lennon: Mwhahahaha! I'm not exactly the nicest person to Rhea! Hopefully, she'll be all right soon!

Jinxeh: I'm going to annoy everyone I know until I get a rat… Half Blood Prince definitely needs to burn, it can join Order of the Phoenix on a bonfire, they're both really evil!

Jonnycarnahan: Jonathan wasn't that badly hurt, yet. We'll just have to wait and see if I decide to be really evil and hurt him lots :P I'm so cruel to characters! Jonathan bound and gagged makes a very nice visual indeed!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Rhea and the Germans. Ardeth doesn't belong to me (sigh)

* * *

The camp was large and noisy. Tents were scattered around Hamunaptra, though there was a large, clear area around the statue of Anubis, several men were dropping into a hole close to it, more coming up further away.

"Where do you think they are?" Jonathan asked, he was lying half behind a large pile of ruins well away from the camp with Rick and Indiana, watching the Germans and several Medjai men wander aimlessly around.

"There." Indy replied, pointing over to a lone tent where one burly German man stood guard "That's got to be where they are."

Rick nodded, smiling slightly. The tent was secluded, on its own with a lot of columns and stone around and only one guard, making it all the more easier for a rescue attempt.

"Come on." He said. Staying low to the ground they weaved there way around the rubble until they were behind a wall behind the tent. Checking around to be sure none of the Germans were near. Rick moved forward so that he was right against the dark canvas of the tent

"Ardeth?" he called through, his voice barely more than a whisper. There was silence for a moment, then the sound of someone moving around in the san within the tent

"O'Connell?" Ardeth called back. "How did you get here?"

"Not important." Rick replied "Come on, we're busting you out." He looked down at the tent bottom and started to take the stones holding it down off.

"Dad?" Alex said as soon as enough of the stones had been moved to create a gap large enough for them to get through

"Come on Alex." Rick replied, taking his hands and pulling him through, pulling him into a quick hug "Your Uncle and Indy are behind there, get moving, and keep quiet." Alex nodded and sped over to the wall, hands coming round from behind it to pull him alongside the other two rescuers.

"O'Connell?" Ardeth said, once Alex had gone "I need help getting Rhea out."

"Why?" Rick asked, slightly panicked, Ardeth asking for help was never a good thing "She's broken her leg." Ardeth replied, "She's unconscious." Rick swore quietly but nodded.

"Okay," he said, "pass her out." Rhea was passed out to him, pale and limp, she didn't move once whilst Ardeth placed her in Rick's arms, she was wrapped in Ardeth's outer robe, an attempt to keep her warm. Ardeth appeared only a moment later and the two swiftly ducked behind the wall. Indy looked at his daughter with a worried expression and ran a hand over her forehead

"She's got a fever." He muttered looking up into Rick's face "Ready to get moving?"

They moved quietly and quickly, though were unable to crouch as Rick was carrying Rhea. Suddenly Ardeth tapped Rick's hand and pointed through to the camp

"Isn't he a friend of yours?" he asked Rick followed his finger to where he was pointing. The German who had mocked them before they had fought was talking to a scruffy man in black wearing a red hat and clutching a piece of treasure like his life depended on it.

"Beni." Rick growled, "I thought he died."

"Apparently not my friend." Ardeth replied. They had reached the camels by then, Jonathan making them all drop so that they could get onto them.

"Put her on my camel Rick." Indy said, his face was grim as he looked over to the unconscious girl "Then lets get out of here."

* * *

Very short, and I don't think it was that good. Sorry. Will do soooo much better next time! 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Rhea and Quest

Author's Note: Sorry about the huge wait, and the very short chapter and the fact that the characters are pretty OOC here, I'm having major writers block.

* * *

"Rhea, wake up." Rhea stirred slightly to the sound of the voice, but otherwise showed no response

The voice came again, sounding slightly angry "Rhea. For the love of all things holy. If you don't wake up now I'm going to skin your blasted ferret."

"Don't even think about it you bilge rat." she murmered, eyes still closed "I'll bloody have to kill you for it."

"Come on Rhea," another voice, more feminine than the other, came "You're safe now. Just open your eyes."

Rhea complied, blinking at the new light. She was lying in a tent, the anxious faces of Indy and the O'Connels looking down at her with worried faces. Judging from the light seeping through the canvas, she guessed it was late in the morning.

"Morning." she said weakly "What's for breakfast?"

"You've been out for three days, honey." Evy replied "And its midday."

"Oh good. What's for dinner then?" she pulled herself up slightly, glaring into the face of her father, who stared innocently back, the ferret sitting on his shoulder.

"Quest." she demanded "Now. I don't trust you with him anymore." Indy sat the ferret on his daughters lap and grinned

"I wouldn't do a thing to him." he promised "It was just to wake you up." Rhea glared but didn't reply, instead settling back to try and sleep again. The tent flapped twitched open and Ardeth came in, holding a small bowl.

"No sleeping just yet. Eat." he encouraged, pressing the bowl into Rhea's hands "You've had us worried."

"I do that alot." she replied with a shrug, the bowl held a thick soup of some knid, and Rhea sipped at it happily "I take we were rescued?"

"You made it difficult for us." Rick joked "Carting you around without being seen. How does your leg feel?" Rhea shrugged and looked down at her leg, it had been heavily bandaged, two short sticks acting as a splint for it.

"It stings." she said shortly "But at least it's still there." she looked up at Rick "Are you going to send me back home? I'm only going to slow you down like this, aren't I?"

Rick shook his head "You're staying here." he said "You won't slow us down and it'll be safer. You could be kidnapped from home."

"Mr. O'Connel. You're not a subtle man are you?" Rhea laughed "Where's Jonathan? I want to play cards..."


	13. Chapter 12

My muse is being very kind to me this week :D. I give you yet another updated story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Rhea, Quest, and anyone else you don't recognize in this story.

* * *

"Your daughter seems to be feeling alright." Evy said later that night

"Maybe a little too alright." Jonathan added sourly "She managed to get more money out of me tonight." he dodged as Evy went to hit him.

"If you will gamble against her Jonathan." she pointed out

"Your brother's a sucker for money." Rick pointed out, Evy smiled and cuddled up against him, watching the fire burn

"I know." she said happily "It's quite cute to watch really." they laughed at Jonathan's face to her comment

"We should go to my village." Ardeth said, sitting down beside them "Rhea'll need her leg to be looked properly and I need to let the Elders know of the betrayal of Zafir and Amjad."

"We're sorry Ardeth." Rick said after a short silence

"No need, my friend." Ardeth replied "We just have to hope that they do not get to the necklace before we do."

"They still won't be able to use it though, will they?" Evy said quietly, checking around. Rhea was stuck in bed still, but Alex could be lurking around some place

"Not yet," Ardeth replied "They need us to activate it. I don't think they know that just yet, they wouldn't have had only one guard at the tent otherwise."

"They'll be after the children," Indy said glumly, throwing a stick onto the fire "They'll know they won't put up as much as a fight as we will."

"Yeah, but they'll still need Ardeth." Jonathan replied "And he won't go without a fight."

"Rhea wouldn't either." Rick put in, thinking of the girls fiery nature.

"She's sick at the moment, and doesn't really think things through before she acts." Indy replied "If we're attacked now, she'll end up injuring herself further. The best thing to do would be to go to your village, Ardeth. We can get protection there, can't we?" Ardeth nodded

"All of the men are skilled Med-Jai warriors. The woman can all use weapons and the children are learning how to use them too. We can stay there for a while, Zafir and Amjad know it is foolish to try and attack the village."

"We'll leave tomorrow." Rick said, standing up, "We should pack everything away except for what we need tonight and in the morning."

"I'll go and check on Rhea first." Indy said, before the group separated.

X

"ένας… δύο… τρία… τέσσερα… πέντε…"

"Now in Latin."

"Dad…"

"Now, Junior."

Henry Junior sighed, "unus… duo… tres… quattuor… quinque…"

"Stop there son." Henry Jones said, holding up his hand. Henry Junior smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Junior." Henry said, reaching behind him and picking up a small square wrapped present. He passed it over to Junior, who ripped it open eagerly.

"What's this?" Indy asked, holding up a leather collar and leash. Henry smiled and picked up another box, this one larger than the last. A light brown Labrador puppy peered over the side of the box.

"He's all yours, Junior." Henry said as Junior lifted the small puppy out of the box, he grinned at his father

"Thanks dad!" he said happily, Henry nodded

"What are you going to name him?" he asked, Junior thought for a moment

"Indiana." He said at last. Henry smiled and nodded

"Now Junior, I've got something to tell you…"

X

"Hey dad, what's up?" Rhea asked as her dad came in to her tent, she was sitting up on the blankets that served as her bed, playing with Quest.

"We're going tomorrow." Indy told her "To Ardeth's village, we need to have your leg looked at. And Ardeth needs to talk to his people." Rhea nodded her acceptance, looking up as Indy knelt down beside her

"You alright Rhea?" he asked, she was still pale, her eyes slightly clouded by pain, but looked a lot healthier than she had when they'd rescued her.

"I'm fine dad." Rhea replied, forcing a smile for him "It doesn't really hurt, I'm just bored."

"You won't be tomorrow." Indy replied with a smile

"I've not got to ride that bloody camel have I?" Rhea asked, her face dropping

"You can have mine." Indy replied with a laugh "Won't make you ride that animal with your leg." "Thanks dad." Rhea said

X

"…It's your job to protect the necklace from everyone. If anyone finds it and learns of its power, we'll all be in serious danger. There are two other families who share the oath to protect the necklace. If anyone finds out about it, you'll all have to work together to protect it. Do you understand?" Henry finished.

Junior looked at him, stunned for a moment. Processing the information. Indiana whined and licked his hand, which brought him back to the present.

"Yes dad." He said with a nod

"You'll have to tell your own children, when they are old enough." Henry said gravely "And you must remember to protect them, it was our bloodlines that hide the necklace, it's our bloodlines that can set free its curse."


	14. Chapter 13

Hey look! An update! It's a miracle! I have no excuses, I'll stop talking now, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

The Med-Jai village was a hive of activity. At least fifteen warriors – armed to the teeth - rode out to meet the group, relaxing and becoming friendly when they realised that Ardeth was with them, and it wasn't a band of thieves. One rode ahead to the village, apparently to tell the others that their leader was coming with guests as they all began to ready themselves for the arrival. Once they reached the village they were immediately greeted by a hoard of small children, who took the reins of the camels and Ardeth's horse from their owners. Indiana helped his daughter down from her troublesome camel and supported her as she limped forwards

Ardeth had immediately started to talking to some of the villagers once he'd left his horse with the children, and came over to Indy and Rhea with two women

"Sanura and Kesi will see to your leg, Rhea" he told the teenager "I will get some of the others to show you all where you will be staying." He continued, talking to the whole group "I will see you later, I need to talk to the Elders." He nodded and strode off with the warriors.

"Come with us please." Kesi said gently to Rhea, taking her arm from Indy and helping her to walk "Ardeth told us you have broken your leg?"

"Wasn't my fault." Rhea said "Seriously, but yeah." Sanura, who looked to be only a few years older than Rhea herself, giggled and spoke quickly to her companion, both breaking into peals of laughter as they led the teenager into the village.

"I feel sorry for them." Indy said as the rest were led to another part of the village "When Rhea was five, if she'd get so much as a cut you'd think her whole arm were falling off. I haven't seen her reactions lately, but I don't think I want to be the one to fix her leg up when she's conscious." Evy sent him a confused look

"Rhea's mother took her to England when she was six. This is the first time I've seen her in near ten years. Not afraid to say that she's exactly the same, just taller and louder." He explained, Rick grinned at the comment and the two shared a laugh.

X

"You lost them?" Edwin Petersen yelled, red faced at the man before him. The man who'd been on guard at the tent where they had the captives, a large man himself, cowered before the larger German who was in charge of the expedition as he seemingly swelled with anger

"Please, Sir, I didn't… they must have escaped…"

"Shut up!" Petersen screamed, grabbing his pistol, he fired it into the air, blasting a hole into the canvas top of his tent and earning himself a squeak of fear from the guard as he tried to make himself smaller on the chair he sat on.

"Scaring the men to death isn't going to help." A silky voice said. Petersen turned his eyes to the corner of the tent, a young Egyptian woman, scantily clad, lounged on cushions there

"I didn't ask for your input!" he hissed at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Standing and stretching, she slowly walked over to where Petersen and the guard sat, aware that both were watching her slow movements

"Perhaps you should." She whispered into Petersen's ear once she'd reached them, wrapping her arms around his chest and nipping his ear.

"Tahirah!" he groaned, catching her lips and kissing her hard. He then turned back to the guard

"What's your excuse for them escaping!" he barked, the man cringed, taking his eyes from the seductive Egyptian woman to focus on the German

"Sir. If I may say so, the tent we kept the prisoners in wasn't well guarded and wasn't in the best of places, I told you before that we should have –" the rest of his argument was lost with a loud band and a scream. Petersen put down his gun and pulled the shocked Egyptian woman onto his lap as the recently deceased guards body toppled to the ground, blood slowly seeping from the bullet-hole in the centre of his forehead

"Didn't ask your input either." Petersen growled, gently stroking the woman's face "Don't cry now my dear Tahirah." He soothed

"I'm not going to cry." She replied stubbornly, running hands over his chest "You startled me is all."

"Josef!" Petersen barked, and a man quickly appeared in the tent entrance "I won't you to dispose of that filth," he nodded to the guards body "Before it starts to stink up the place." Josef nodded and grabbed the corpse, dragging it from the tent and yelling out to several other outside. Petersen turned to the woman and kissed her

"Don't worry my dear." He said "We'll find this necklace soon." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning forwards so their foreheads were touching

"And then she shall rule the world, side-by-side." She whispered seductively.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, if this ain't something I've not seen in a while. An update for this story? There's not been one of those for… eight months. o.O. Ooops. I hope all my readers are still with me. I swear the next chapter won't take so long in coming!

This chapter's a flashback, just to keep that clear.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ardeth stole my rights to the characters. I only own a few, generally the ones you don't recognise.

* * *

A young man, his long hair hanging over his face in damp curls from sweat, walked silently into his tent, laying his scimitar down on his bed. He tugged at his robes, frowning in protest to the heat, and froze as he heard the sigh behind him, before spinning quickly, dropping himself into a roll and coming up with his scimitar in his hand, and held the point of it millimetres from an intruders nose.

"If I were an enemy, you'd be dead child," an aged voice said, an elderly woman looked up the length of the scimitar to the surprised face of the man, who suddenly grinned and lowered his sword-arm.

"I am sorry, grandmother," he said, giving a slight bow "I am tired, but I know I should be more alert to these things." The woman smiled, and nodded, with the aid of the man she stood, and beckoned him to follow her from the tent.

They emerged in the centre of a large camp. Women, children and men moved around easily, though the elder people had weariness and worry in eyes that constantly flickered over the camp, it had not been long since the ambush, and they were all still wary.

"Ardeth," the old woman called, and the man's head snapped from the people walking around to look towards the woman, his grandmother. She beckoned him after her again, and once he had caught up started to lead him away from the camp.

"Tell your little friends to leave us," the old woman barked with a slight smile. Ardeth glanced over his shoulder to see two older men following them from a small distance.

"Grandmother, they are only here to make sure that we are safe," he explained to her "Especially after-" he paused, the incident still fresh in his mind, and was snapped from harmful memories by her weathered hand on his shoulder

"We shall only be staying here," she told him, gesturing to a flat rock that rose slightly from the sand "And the terrain is flat enough so that we can see anyone approaching from miles away. Call them off." Ardeth scanned the area quickly and, sensing no danger, nodded. He raised a hand and gestured for the two men to leave. They seemed reluctant, but followed his order. Ardeth watched them go before sitting beside his grandmother on the rock, and stared out across the sand.

"How are you fairing boy?" she asked him eventually, he tore his eyes from the silent desert to look at her, and shrugged

"I do not know," he admitted "It has all happened so fast, I have not really been able to come to terms with any of it. Not my new position, nor mother and father's…" he broke off, and returned his gaze to the sand

"It is alright to speak of their death's, child," his grandmother told him, laying a hand once again on his shoulder

"We all prepare ourselves for it," the fifteen year old whispered "We all know what living out here entails, we all know that being a Med-jai may mean that some of us may die young, that a number of children could grow up without one of their parents," he paused to take in a rattling breath, and wiped a tear from his eye "But that does not mean we actually are able to come to terms with the idea, does it? We all pray that we will not be the ones this happens to." The old woman nodded, and turned to face the boy properly

"It was very unfortunate for you to lose both of your parents, my child," she said softly "I know that at the most, you would have steeled yourself towards the death of your father, and if he had been the only one you had lost, this may not have hit you as hard as it has. But you have lost both your parents, and have not been given a chance to fully understand all of this before you were thrown into your position. I promise you that I will help you as much as I can for as long as I am able, and I know that your people will all aid you, more so than usual because you have come into this position so early on in life," she sighed, and turned her own gaze out over the sand "I have something I have to tell you that may make things a little harder for you, but you must know." She paused again, and he turned to look at her, and saw worry in her eyes

"What is wrong?" he asked

"It has something to do with your parents," she started, her gaze holding his "With your whole family." He frowned, but didn't say anything, allowing her to continue uninterrupted

"During the 18th dynasty, there was a female King who reined for a number of years,"

Ardeth nodded "The Pharaoh Hateshepsut," he supplied

"Yes," his grandmother agreed "And whilst she ruled over Egypt, it was said that a gift was given to her by the God Seth, and she persuaded by his power to use it to commit evil within the land. The necklace was a vessel through which Seth's chaos was able to pour into the world. It is believed that it can destroy the world if it's true power is known. And even without the wielder realising its full potential, the device can bring to the planet a force more dangerous than the Plagues of Egypt, and probably also the power of the Lord Imhotep.

"The necklace was buried within a case in the pyramid of Hateshepsut after she was killed by one who had been asked to do the deed by the other God's. The casket was hidden well within the pyramid, and the location of the pyramid was lost, for it had not been built in the same place as the others, and was not of the same design, and the necklace fell into legend, and then fell from memory and knowledge.

"Unfortunately, someone had been able to find a piece of text that led them to the pyramid of Hateshepsut, and they found the necklace, not realising its potential, and presented it to a young woman who was easily persuaded by greed. She found out about some of the powers of the necklace, and led a terrible serious of acts upon Egypt which we have only been able to cover up by turning every piece of information on the time into a series of unforeseen and unfortunate natural events. The young woman was killed, and the necklace recovered, by one of your ancestors, an American and two Egyptians, twins. They agreed to hide the necklace, and it was laid within the one place your ancestor knew that even if someone was able to stumble upon it, the area would be so well guarded that they would not be able to unleash the curse of the necklace."

"Hamunaptra," Ardeth breathed, and the woman nodded

"It has lain there every since," she explained, "The only people who know of its location are those who hid it, and their descendants, for they are the ones who must continue to keep it hidden. Your parents were told - though it was the blood of the ancestor on your father's side that had turned the necklace dormant – for if the family must keep the necklace safe, then the whole family must have a part in it. Your father and mother both understood that the knowledge of the necklace could have led to their deaths, for there are people who somehow know of it, and are searching for it all the time. These people will not worry to see you hurt over the information of the necklace, and will no doubt kill you to retrieve the information." She grinned then, and cupped Ardeth's face in her hands "But what they don't know, my child, is that even if they find the necklace, they will still not be able to release the evil within it. For your ancestor had sealed the necklace so that it could not be used wrongly with the help of his friends, and only the blood-lines of those who sealed the necklace will be able to reopen it. So long as you and the others who know of it are not made to spill blood upon the gold of the necklace, then we are all still safe."


	16. Chapter 15

The room was still in darkness, and he guessed it was still dark. This was confirmed when he rolled and saw on the clock beside the bed, that it was 3:27. He let out a soft groan and rolled back onto his back, one arm going over to cover his face.

Silence descended, and then he lifted his arm again, and looked over to the opposite side of the bed. It was empty, the covers pushed back haphazardly.

He lay quietly for a moment, and then he rose, bare feet padding across the floor and leading him from the bedroom and down the hall to another room.

The door was open, the room quiet and empty, only furniture and a few strewn toys. He paused in the room long enough to pick up a small bear, and then he head went up, instantly alert, and he quietly moved through the house.

A light was on downstairs, and he slowly opened the door, blinking in the light.

"Laura?" he called out, and the woman's head shot up, and she looked at him guiltily.

"What's going on?" he asked, his eyes roaming over the bags surrounding her.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said quietly, and he winced at the name "I have to leave."

"What?" he startled, and stepped further into the room, the door swinging closed behind him and shutting loudly. It was Laura's turn to wince, and a soft voice spoke up

"Mammy?" the sleepy child whimpered, and she raised her head from where she had been asleep on the couch

"Don't worry baby," her mother replied, "I'm just talking to daddy."

"Daddy?" the little girl echoed, and she tumbled from the covers to run at her father, and wrap her arms around his legs, and look up at him with new excitement. "Daddy, me and mammy are goin' on a 'venture!" she crowed happily

"Are you Rhea?" he asked, lifting his five-year old up and hugging her, looking over the child's head to her mother. Laura nodded, and looked away.

"I'm sorry Henry," she whispered "I can't stay here. Living in fear. It's not fair on me. It's not fair on Rhea." He snorted at her, showing he did not believe the lie, and kissed the head of Rhea

"And you're going to lie to our little girl?" he asked, glancing to the child. She seemed oblivious to what was going on around her, occupied in the toy that her father still held

"It's easier on her this way!" Laura defended "I'll let her know when she's older!" a knock came on the door, and the woman sighed, "That's the cab. I'm sorry Henry, but we've got to go, she took Rhea from him, hugging the child protectively "I'll let Rhea phone and write, and you can send anything for her to my mother." His eyes narrowed, but she was already walking out into the hall, and he reluctantly grabbed some of her bags.

"Laura!" he said sternly once the bags were handed to the cab driver, and she looked up at him, holding onto the cab door. He grabbed her wrist, throwing a glance to the driver before turning his gaze onto her.

"Be careful," he ordered her, "Please. Don't say anything about what I've told you." Laura nodded, and started to climb into the cab, but his hand stayed her, and she looked up at him

"I want to see her," he told her "I have to see her when she's sixteen. I have to tell her. Please Laura!" he added when he saw her hesitate "She has to know! Promise you'll let me see her then?"

"Alright," Laura agreed "I'll give you a call when she's sixteen. You can meet her." She climbed into the cab, and he ducked his head in

"Be a good girl Rhea," he told the girl "And look after mummy."

"Okay daddy," the little girl replied with the enthusiasm only small children could achieve "I love you!"

"I love you to Rhea," he replied, and watched the car drive into the darkness.

"Indy!" the voice startled him, and he instantly shot awake, looking into the faces of Rick and Jonathan, alarmed to see them both toting several guns.

"What?" Indy started, he could hear shouting in the background, the sounds of battle, and he scrambled from the bed even as Jonathan said grimly

"They're attacking the village."


End file.
